Welcome in the Darkness
thumbthumb|left Prolog: D'er Parkplatz war mit den Körpern der getöteten Kreaturen überseht, aber dennoch war der Himmel voll von ihnen. Bima sah sich zu etwas gezwungen was er vorher noch nie gemacht hatte. "Lauft in das Kraftwerk!" schrie er und löste sich aus der Formation. Sorax und Kaimana taten dies sofort und Bima schoss über acht Raketen nacheinander in die Luft. Jetzt rannte auch er in Richtung gebäude. Die Kreaturen späten ihrer Beute hinter her. Ein riesige Explosion erhellte die Nacht als sich alle acht Raketen trafen. Die Kreaturen die dies zuspät erkannt hatten wurden von der Flamme die, die Explosion begleitete verschlungen. Die drei Toa sahen aus dem Torrahmen auf den Parkplatz. Es regnete brennende Protostahl Fetzten und Körper der Kreaturen. Die Nacht wurde wieder Dunkel und die Toa traten in den langen u förmigen Tunnel hinein. Mit jedem Schritt kamen ihnen neue Geräusche näher. Obwohl dies kein gutes Zeichen war, zeigte es aber das sie auf dem richtigen Weg befanden. The darkness breaks in here! '''J'adek sah aus der Ferne wie der Feuering abschwächte und der Nacht ihre Dunkelheit zurück gab. Der Nördliche Kontinent war jetzt vor einer größeren Katastrophe bewahrt worden. Doch die Landstriche nicht die bereits verändert worden waren. Wasser sammelte sich in dem breiten Graben, der durch die Explosionen endstanden war. Bald würde er gefüllt sein und die veränderte Landmasse dahinter in eine Insel der Finsternis machen. Auf dieser Insel befanden sich sechs Freunde, sie hatten es nicht mehr geschafft vor der Explosion zu entkommen. Instinktiv hoffte er das sie noch lebten, aber sicher war er sich da nicht. Der Ring der das Ödland umgab war 260 Meter lang und 54 meter tief. "Was denkst du wird nun passieren?" fragte Azusa mit traurigem unterton. "Die dunkle Kraft kann sich jetzt nicht mehr auf den gesamten Kontinent ausbreiten aber," fuhr er unglücklich fort, "auf der Insel wird sie um so stärker sein!" "'M'ach dir keinen Vorwurf!" sprach Azus zu Jadek, "sie werden überleben!" "Ich habe sie ins Verderben geschickt!" weinte Jadek leise, "ich habe den Bombenring zufrüh aktiviert!" "Nein hast du nicht!" rief eine Stimme mit gemischtem Tonfall, "du hast ihn zur richtigen Zeit gezündet!" Takafu und Tuyet standen im Zelteingang, "wir bereiten eine Rettungsaktion vor und holen unsere Freunde von der Insel!" Jadek faste wieder Mut und trat aus dem Zelt. Nikila und Nidihiki wartetem ungeduldig auf Imani während Matokai und Levika die Cordakblaster Typ II aus den Kisten holten. Jadek schritt ins Komandozelt und ließ die Computer anlaufen, bald erwachten die Bildschirme zum Leben. Rasch flogen seine Finger über die Tastaturen. Eine Ansammlung von Daten erschien auf den Bildschirmen. 'D'ie Aufzeichnungen der letzten Wochen waren sehr umfangreich. Besonders die Zuordnung der mutierten Wesen beanspruchte eine seperates Team das fast Tag und Nacht vor den Bildschirmen versuchten die Monstren und anderen undifinierbaren Kreaturen irgend wie zu Ordnen und zu sortieren. Der Tag brach an nur über der Insel nicht. Genau bis zur Hälfte des Rings reichte etwas das an eine tief dunkle Matoraner Käseglocke erinnerte. Blitze zuckten wie andern an ihr endlang. Was mag das blos sein, dachte Nikila während sie ihr Snipergewehr wartete. "Wie groß ist die umschlossene Fläche?" fragte Tuyet. "Etwa so groß wie Voya Nui!" antwortete Takafu der auf einen Bildschirm blickte, "bevor Mahrinui raus gebrochen war!" Die Toa des Wassers schluckte tief durch, "bei Mata Nui ist das groß!" Es wird nicht einfach nur ein Spaziergang sein, das wusste Tuyet. Die Insel im Schatten war ein Ort des Schreckens und des Wahnsinns, schlimmer als Destral. In the Trap (Fortsetzung) 'S'corpi stand wieder auf, die Druckwelle des zusammen stürzenden Tunnels hatte ihn und Lillidh umgeworfen. Seine Verlobte lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, ein Steinbogen hatte sie im Fallen getroffen. Er tastete ihren Hand ab bis er ihren Puls fühlte. Der Toa wurde wieder etwas ruhiger als er wusste das Lillidh noch lebte. Aber wo war Memphite, fragte sich der Toa des Steins während er Lillidh hoch nahm. Er machte sich nicht so viel Sorgen denn er wusste zu was die Shurlugh im Stande war. Jetzt musste er aber erst mal Lillidh in Sicherheit bringen. Scorpi hoffte das jetzt keine dieser monströsen Kreaturen erschienen, denn mit Lillidh in den Armen konnte er sich kaum wehren. Er hörte wieder diese verstörten Laute der Kreaturen, verdammte Mistviecher dachte er wütend. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Vor ihm die Monster hinter ihm alles verschüttet. Die Kreaturen hatten ihn schon fast erreicht als vor dem Toa der Boden explodierte. Staub, Dreck und Kreaturen flogen um her. Auch wenn Scorpi Memphite nicht wirklich mochte war er jetzt doch froh das sie da war. "Wir müssen aus diesem Tunnel raus!" schrie die Shurlugh während sie ein mutiertes Wesen auf die Krallen nahm und wegschleuderte, "der Tunnel läuft voll Wasser!" 'B'ima schoss gerade einer Kreatur den Schädel weg als ein neues Geräusch sich unter die Kampfkulisse mischte. Alle Kreaturen die nicht in Nahkämpfe gebunden waren, flohen auf einmal. Kaimana erschlug eines der Monster die sie umringten als sie den Geruch von Wasser wahr nahm. Jetzt flohen auch die übrigen Kreaturen. Das tiefe Drönen nahm stetig zu. Keiner der drei Toa sagte etwas, sie rannten los. Sie überholten die Kreaturen ohne sie zu beachten. Die Wassermassen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Tunnel. Die ersten Kreaturen wurden von dem kalten Nass erfasst und mit gerissen. Die Toa sahen etwas das an einen Schacht erinnerten und kletterten hinein. Sie rochen die Luft der Oberfläche doch es hätte Tag sein müssen. Nach dem auch Sorax und Kaimana wieder an der Oberfläche standen sahen sie in den Himmel. "Jetzt hat es also begonnen!" sprach Bima verägert und auch leicht beunruhigt. Sorax sah den Toa nur wortlos an. "Willkommen in der Finsterniss!" kicherte Kaimana. Bima und Sorax sahen sie ernst an. "Sorry!" endschuldigte sie sich als sie merkte das ihr Witz seine Wirkung verfehlt hatte. "'L'ast uns erst mal einen Unterschlupf suchen von wo aus wir planen können!" schlug Sorax vor. Bima und Kaimana nickten kurz und die drei Toa bewegten sich auf die kleine Siedlung oder besser etwas das mal hätte eine Siedlung gewesen sein konnte zu. Der Boden wurde rissig und drei lange Krallen stachen ins freie. Der Boden explodierte und die Shurlugh stand wieder an der Oberfläche. Scorpi folgte ihr. Lillidh war zwar nicht mehr Bewustlos, aber noch immer nicht im Stande zu laufen. In der Ferne hörten sie Schüsse. Die Kämpfe fanden in den Resten eines Gebäudes statt, aber als die Drei dort ankamen war alles bereits wieder vorbei. Scorpi und Bima reichten sich die Hände nach dem er Lillidh in ein improviesiertes Lager gebettet und zugedeckt hatte. "Wo ist der Himmel geblieben?" fragte Scorpi vorsichtig. "Das wüsste ich jetzt auch gerne!" knurrte Bima. Alle ausser Memphite saßen in der Ruine des Rathauses und berieten sich. 'E'rst nach Stunden kehrte die Shurlugh zurück. Sie hatte Lillidhs Waffen aus dem überfluteten Schacht geholt und beschäftigte sich mit ihnen. Nach dem sie die Waffen weg gelegt hatte setzte sie sich in die Runde. "Wir kommen hier so schnell nicht weg!" erklärte sie gefasst aber mit sehr ernstem Ton, "die Tunnel sind zu weit eingestürtzt um über sie diese Insel zu verlassen!" "Jetzt darsft du es sagen," murmelte Bima zu Kaimana. '''"Willkommen in der Finsterniss!" The Peace before the Storm! B'''ima sah von dem Felsvorsprung ins Tal hinab. Der Anblick der sich auftat raubte ihm einen Moment lang den Atem. Eine gewaltige Festung stand im Herzen des Tals. Blitze tobten um diese herum. Es war ein weiter Weg bis zu der Festung, das war die nächste Feststellung von Scorpi. Beides zusammen verschlechterte die Laune nur noch mehr. "Sie dir die Reste der Dörfer an!" sprach Kaimana gequält, "über all diese mutierten '''Was auch immer!" Lillidh die wieder voll einsatzfähig war schwieg. Diese Wesen taten ihr auch irgend wie leid, wer so aussah führte wohl ein grausamen Dasein ohne Chancen wirklich gelebt zu haben. Sie fragte sich leise, ob die Kreaturen nicht den Tod in der Schlacht suchten, denn sie wirkten alle verzehrt und wiedernatürlich. Hass stand in ihren deformierten Gesichtern, eiskalter Hass und kompromißlosigkeit. Wer diese Wesen erschaffen hatte musste einen kranken Kopf haben oder nichts von Lebewesen zu verstehen. Die Wesen standen einfach nur da oder wankten zwischen den verfallenen Gebäuden umher. Sie schienen nur auf etwas zu warten, aber was? 'S'corpi und Bima stand schweigend da, sie mochten das was sie dachten kaum auszusprechen. Beide hatten sich eine andere Möflichkeit erhofft aber es gab nur diese eine. Die 5 Toa und die Shurlugh mussten hinunter ins Tal und in die Festung.Das Schild umd die Insel, was auch immer es war, konnten sie nicht durchdringen.Scorpi mussterte noch einmal die Kreaturen, es waren so viele, zu viele. Besonders hier auf freiem Feld hätten sie gegen die Überzahl der Monster kaum eine Chance. Die einzige Chance bestand wenn man durch die noch intakten Tunnelsysteme in die Festung käme. Etwas das sie alle wussten. "Ab ins Tal und unter die Erde!" sprach Bima mismutig. Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und kletterte den Berg hinunter. Als sie wieder auf dem Boden standen huschten sie in die nächstliegene Dorfruine und prüften die Lage. Etwa 100 meter neben dem Dorf war ein weiterer Schachteingang. Die Toa und Memphite stiegen hinein und verschlossen den Schachteingang von innen. 'A'n der Oberfläche begann nun etwas anderes was die Toa nun nicht mehr mit bekamen. Ein gewaltiger Sturm brach innerhalb der Kupel aus und zog nach und nach alle Kreaturen die sich im freien befanden in dessen Auge. Eine gewaltige Energie begann sich neue Wesen zu erschaffen, 5 mächtige Wesen. Die Kreaturen schriehen als der Sturm sie zerriß und ihre Teile in eine grell leuchtendende Kugel zog. Keines von ihnen konnte seinem Schicksaal endfliehen. In so kurzer Zeit war alles Leben von der Oberfläche verschwunden. Fast als wäre nichts gewesen sanken 5 leuchtende Kugeln über je einem großen Gebäude nieder und verschwanden darin. Die andauernde Nacht wurde still. Bis 5 entsetzliche Schreie das Schweigen der Nacht brachen. Die fünf lebenden Waffen waren geboren und mit ihnen verschwand die Kupel um die Insel so das, dass Tageslicht dir Insel wieder erhellte. 'J'adek und die anderen neun Toa stiegen auf ihre Fluggeräte und donnerten los. Sie mussten schnell auf der Insel ankommen, damit diese Bestien die Gerade geschriehen hatten sich nicht über das ganze Universum hermachen konnten. Das Tageslicht auf der Insel war nur ein schwacher Trost, denn keiner wusste was sie erwarten würde. Fifteen against the living Weapons 'B'ima und sein Grüppchen bewegte sich vorsichtig durch den Tunnel. Kein einziger mutierter Scheusaal begegnete ihnen. Es schien als hätte alles Leben sich selbst zerstört. Doch in dem großen Raum am Ende des Schachtes wurden sie vom brutalen Gegenteil überrascht. Ein großes Wesen erwartete sie in der Halle zwischen den umgeworfenen Containern und Fahrzeugen. Bima erschauterte und hoffte das Scorpis Trupp nicht auch so einer Bestie begegnen würde. Der brutale Kolos starte Bima an und suchte dessen Augen. Was bist du, fragte sich Bima. Er, Sorax und Kaimana sahen die Bestie an. Jetzt würde sich es zeigen ob sie ein wirklich gutes Team waren. 'M'emphite stand schweigend da. Vor ihr, Scorpi und Lillidh schälte sich eine dreiköpfige Kreatur aus einem Trümmer- und Schrottberg. 6 finstere Augen suchten ihr Ziel. Scorpi ging von rechts nach links und der Kopf folgte ihm. Verdammtes Mistvieh dachte Lillidh und mied den Augenkontakt. Das Wesen ließ nicht von ihr ab und verfolgte jeden Schritt der Toa. Diese Bestie schien clever zu sein. Ihre 3 Augenpaare waren wachsam. Scorpi beobachtete es, das Biest musste eine Schwäche haben und sein Team währe im Vorteil wenn sie diese noch vor dem Kampf finden würden. 'J'adek runzelte die Stirn, so etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Dieses Geschöpft war größer als ein Titan und strahlte buchstäblich Gewalt aus. Es drehte sich um und ficsierte die drei Toa mit seinen tief roten Augen. Wut las Jadek darin, Wut und abgrund tiefe Bosheit. Was es auch war es wurde von einer Energie erschaffen die nichts gutes im Schilde führen wollte. Diese Kreatur war geschaffen zum Vernichten. Azusa spürte wie die der Zorn durch die Adern des Wesen drang. Es wartete nur darauf die Toa zu zermalmen und eine Stadt nach der anderen zu zerstören. ' Wird fortgesetzt in: Destroy the Monsters! ' Epilog: 'W'as auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent begonnen hatte war nur der Anfang. Es begannen Kräfte zu wirken die zuvor Jahrtausende lang geschlafen hatten. Doch da sich das Universum zu verändern begann würden die Kräfte nach einander geweckt. Das was einen Krieg beendet und die Macht der Makuta beendet hatte weckte auch eine schlafende Bosheit, eine die lange vor den Makuta da war. Aber was war diese Bosheit? Eine Kettenreaktion der Veränderungen? Ein Verteidigungsmechanismus der unbeabsichtig aktiviert wurde? Ganz egal was es sein oder nicht sein sollte, es stellt eine Bedrohung für das Universum da, schlimmer als es die Makuta je waren. Kategorie:Epos